<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allay by lilipoppii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176084">Allay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/lilipoppii'>lilipoppii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories: MX [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrity AU, F/M, Fluff, Idol AU, minhyuk calms you, you have jitters, you're filming a commercial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/lilipoppii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your first ever commercial since your rise to stardom, and what luck, you have a pro there to help relax you when your nerves get the best of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories: MX [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crossposted from <a href="https://fantasia-minhyuk.tumblr.com/post/189994774872/status-complete-wc-755-pairing-minhyuk-x-reader">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked into the set for the CF completely quiet as you weren’t sure what to expect. It hadn’t been long since your rise to fame - it had been quicker than you expected if you were being honest - so you felt unsure of yourself as you bowed to anyone who passed you by; be it staff hands or the director. When you finally reached the room to the side where you were supposed to report for your makeup and wardrobe, you couldn’t shake your sweaty hands-off as you climbed into the chair they pointed out to you.<br/>
<br/>
Try as they might, nothing the staff did to try to calm your nerves was working, so in the director’s words, he was calling in a professional. Not more than a moment later, in walks a boy with deep red hair and a glowing smile as he sat down next to you, “You’re my co-star [y/n], right?”</p><p>You nod, trying to figure out how the person in front of you was the professional that would put you at ease. He smiles at you as the ladies do your makeup, “It’s your first CF, huh? You have nothing to worry about [y/n]! We’ll make this fun as soon as you’re finished getting ready, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
Another nod, but what you get in return is a blinding smile. After a few moments, he excuses himself to let you get dressed and you can’t help but wonder about this co-star who seems so at ease by himself. You turn and ask one of the ladies helping you pick out an outfit, “Who was that?”<br/>
<br/>
She glances at you, more to judge her choices of clothes on you than anything else, before she speaks, “You know who Monsta X is, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, I know them.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then how do you not recognize Minhyuk, [y/n]?”<br/>
<br/>
You feel a little light-headed when blood rushes to your face to turn it an unspeakable red. Of course, now that they mentioned it, you knew exactly who he was and how he acted and felt sort of silly questioning his calm. You wait until your face returns to its norm before you open the door and find an arm holding a flower in your face. A second later, Minhyuk moves to stand in front of you with the flower pushed out towards you, “Will you, [y/n], accept the challenge you are about to be given?”<br/>
<br/>
You awkwardly take the flower which he assumes is your answer and he quickly lifts you into his arms, “AHH THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!!” he screams while running with you around the set before he puts you atop a cooler and slowly sinks to his knees.<br/>
<br/>
Minhyuk stared up at you, softly grasping your hand, “I have saved the princess so I may now die with honor,” he says before fully laying on the ground in front of the cooler. A moment later he pops up and smiles, “No Minhyuk’s were harmed in the creation of this short film.”<br/>
<br/>
Even though at times, the whole scene went above your head, you cannot help but laugh as you stare at the boy in front of you who is quietly breathing heavy from his efforts to make you comfortable. He offers you a hand, which you take before you jump down and smile at him.<br/>
<br/>
Continuing his charade, Minhyuk drops to one knee and holds his hand above his head out towards you, “Shall we go now, Princess?”<br/>
<br/>
Trying not to be flustered or laugh as you agree, you find holding your bottom lip the easiest to keep it at bay. He stands and escorts you out in front of the cameras before he turns to you and gently fixes your hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, guys, there are no lines in the actual filming so just do your best to act cutely with one another.”<br/>
<br/>
When you look up at Minhyuk, he’s nodding to what the director said and you feel like the one you’re looking at isn’t Minhyuk the silly boy who just escorted you around the set like a princess but Monsta X Minhyuk who was very serious about doing his job to the best of his abilities. The differences were so enticing as you noticed them one by one while filming. The way his eyes were looking at you warmly or the way it seemed like he read your mind as you acted out your parts as a couple.<br/>
<br/>
“Cut!” the director called, snapping you out of the illusion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>